Harmony
by Lottalora
Summary: After the battle on Crait the force bond was stronger, much stronger. Thoughts were no longer personal but more of an inescapable conversation. Everything was shared, every passing thought, conversation, action and even the feeling of air on the others skin. For they were one soul in two bodies, the light and the dark and only together could they truly reach balance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Hey, this is mostly reylo fluff enjoy x**

After the battle on Crait the force bond was stronger, much stronger. Thoughts were no longer personal but more of an inescapable conversation. Everything was shared, every passing thought, conversation, action and even the feeling of air on the others skin. For they were one soul in two bodies, the light and the dark and only together could they truly reach balance.

 _Rey_

Humming an unwritten melody to myself I walked through the new resistance base with no destination. Doing anything to distract myself from the grief of losi...

I can't breathe, I can't feel! My soul, my essence, my light has been sucked out of me. I can see it above me. I'm powerless to stop it, weaker than I have ever been. I watch helplessly as I see the white beam above me mix with a dark black cloud, merging to form a grey mass. I am nearly knocked off my feet as it is shoved forcefully back in to my small body.

I regain my balance, looking around at the people walking around me. No one seems to have noticed anything happen. The first thought that pops in to my head is "I need to find him".

Echoed by a voice I could recognise anywhere "I need to find her".

 _Ben_

The dark has not been purged from my body, I can still feel it but for the first time in my life I can think without its influence . A much greater presence has taken its place in my mind... her.

"I need to find him" her sweet voice echoes in my head.

"I need to find her" I think unconsciously.

I walk swiftly to the hanger, knowing that no one will get in my way. I board the Tie Silencer put in the coordinates without thinking, knowing I would find her there.

 _Rey_

There's no way I can get off this base. I don't have the authority. I lie down on my bed trying to formulate a plan but sleep takes me.

I'm rudely awakened by Finn and Poe shaking me awake.

"There's a first order ship approaching!" Finn says, just as an alarm sounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N**

 **All from Rey's POV, I think most of this story will be**

 **Sorry not slow burn at all… I'm far too impatient for that**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own star wars**

 _Rey_

I was so close to the ship when I felt arms tugging me back

"Let me go!" I screamed as I watched the door open.

I used the force to push them away as the door opened to reveal Ben in a black cloak that made his large figure look more ominous. We stood there ten metres apart staring at each other for what felt like an eternity.

He took three large paces forward and instantly took me in his arms. His large hands securing me to him. His head was atop mine as I took in his scent.

I looked up and he bent down to capture my lips in a searing kiss, taking my breath away. My hands gently pulled at his hair, causing a moan of pleasure to escape from his lips. He lifted me up off the ground slightly so he could stand up straight before sliding his tongue in to my mouth for a second before removing it. I gasped before gently nipping at his lower lip.

He pulled away before whispering in my ear, "We're being watched"

I turn around to see the majority of the resistance staring wide eyed at the scene before them. There was a moment of silence before General Organa stepped forward, shouting for everyone to go back to what they were doing.

Finn, Poe and Rose joined the general in approaching us. General Organa, sensing the change in the force despite her lack of training, merely said "welcome home son" before departing.

Finn and Poe on the other hand could not contain their rage.

"Get away from her!" Finn screamed "Rey he's controlling you!" Poe joined in.

"No he's not" I replied calmly "and I love him".

At that Ben leaned down, catching my lips in a chaste kiss before saying "love you too".

"But he's a monster, I've seen it" Finn interjected.

Before I could defend him Ben stepped forward "How can I prove to you that I'm not?"

 **Please Rate and review x**


End file.
